


Be Yourself

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Advice, Bad Advice, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epic Friendship, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Relationship Advice, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lotor needs some advice. Shiro and the others are more than willing to try to help him out... Key word there being try.Oneshot/drabble





	Be Yourself

Lotor liked Princess Allura. It was coming from the start, but to actually hear it out loud for certain was still a shock. And it was even more of a shock when he came to Shiro to ask for some advice.

Shiro paused to think about it for a moment. When he spoke, it was genuine, but sort of corny too.

“Just…be yourself.”

“’Be myself’?” Lotor repeated incredulously. “Shiro. Coran is like a father to Allura, and I have one day to win him over. _One day._ ” He turned to the others who were hanging out with them. “I mean, how long did it take before you guys started liking me?”

“Immediately,” Matt said with a grin.

Hunk spoke more slowly. “Uh, I’d say two weeks.”

“Six months.” Pidge deadpanned.

Keith, who was on a visiting mission from the Blade of Marmora, said the worst of all, though in all honesty it wasn’t surprising. “Jury’s still out, man.”

Satisfied with the point that he’d been able to make, Lotor turned back to Shiro with a smug grin. “See? ’Be myself.” What kind of garbage advice is that?”

Shiro sighed. “I just meant—be genuine.”

Oh. Maybe he could work with that.


End file.
